What I live For
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: One shot again!Thanks for the people who gave me reviews for my first one shot!This one is tragic but not that tragic.Hope you guys like it. Natsume got a new girlfriend.Mikan's broken hearted.Just read it.R and R plz.


What Makes Me Live

**Serenity:Hihi!**

**Mikan:Hi!!**

**Serenity:This is another oneshot! hope you guys like it!**

**Natsume:Noone will like.Because it's tragic and noone would like Polka-dots to die**

**Serenity:Like...you?**

**Natsume:..Of course I would like it 'coz there's no more big mouthed brat in the academy**

**Serenity:Oh really?we'll see it then (grins evily)**

**Natsume:What's that suppose to mean four eyes?**

**Serenity:Oh nothing,nothing at all.Nada.I don't own Gakuen Alice...I only own the new character.**

One bright,beautyful day,one couple was taking a stroll in Central Town.Mikan went to a store to buy her clothes and Natsume waited outside then,he saw someone come near him.

"What do you want,little girl?"he asked annoyed.

"Uhm...are you Natsume Hyuuga?"The girl asked.

"Hn.Whatever."he said coldly.He walked away but the girl pulled him back."What do you want now?"he glared at the girl.

"Can you be my boyfriend please?"

"Hn.No way,I already have a girlfriend and don't even think of hurting her or you'll burn to ashes in no time at all.Go away hag.Find someone else"he said.

"I won't..."the girl said sweetly at him.Natsume felt something.He was...blushing?!?!Holy Christ!

"Will you plaese be my boyfriend?"she asked sweetly. **(THIS LINE MAKES ME WANT TO BARF AND SAY 'I HATE YOU CRUEL WORLD' AND DIE!)**

Natsume turned crimson red."W-whatever"he looked away,still blushing furiously. (I hate Natsume blushing to other girls except for Mikan)

"Thank you Natsume!"the girl hugged Natsume's arm tightly.Then,Mikan came out and saw them together.She dropped her shopping bag,her eyes was full of shock.Her mouth gapped open.

"N-Natsume...who is she?"Mikan asked.

"We're breaking up"Natsume said. (What?!?!Breaking up?!?!!noooooo!!!!!)

"What?!we're...b-breaking up?Why?!"

"I don't love you anymore so go away"he said coldly.Mikan's heart shattered into peices.She kneeled down,not beleiving what she heard '_I don't love you anymore so go away' _that sentence repeated in her mind.She cried softly.Natsume and his new girl friend walked away leaving her alone.Mikan went to the dormitory alone.She was very depressed.She wasn't the old Mikan everybody knew.Then,until one day,she was walking inside the Northern forest.She saw 2 people.A girl and a boy.They came out and faced her.

"Why are you here?This is our teritory"The girl said.

"Yeah and you'll pay for going here and crossing the line"the boy said."Who are you?"Mikan asked.

"I'm Ayaka Tendo"

"And i'm Muzomu Takahashi"

"Oh"Mikan just said.Still deperessed.

"Shut up!you'll pay for going in here!"Muzomu said as he released gravity balls.Strong ones.Ayaka released a purple liquid.Mikan just nullified it before it touched her.It made Ayaka and Muzomu really mad.So they relesed a full range power of their alices.Mikan nullified it,but it was strong.She used both of her hands to nullify it.She stepped backwards because of the force of the alices.Ayaka and Muzomu joined their alices so that it would be powerful.Mikan can't handle the pressure and she can't nullify two alices at the same time so, she failed protecting herself.She felt numb.She didn't feel anything except for the pain Natsume left her.Ayaka used her alice on her one last time.Mikan didn't nullify it anymore because she was so tired and hurt.The last scene she saw was Ayaka,using her alice on her then everything turned black.Her body was found two days later.Unconcious on the ground.They brought her in the hospital and healed her wounds.

**Meanwhile...in Natsume's position**

Natsume was in his room with his new (AND ANNOYING) girlfriend.They were talking and kissing each other.(IT MAKES ME REALLY SICK!!)Then,someone knocked on his door.He opened it then...

**Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!**

He fell to the floor because of the impact."What was that for?!"He asked angrily.

"That's for breaking up with Mikan!"she said as she slapped Natsume really helped him stand up then...

**THUMP!**

Natsume fell to the floor again."What was that for Ruka?!"he asked angrily.(I never knew he could be so mad at Ruka.He's a cold blooded creature then!)

"That's for toying Mikan's feelings"Ruka said angrily.Hotaru loaded he Idiot cannon."We thought you love her with all your heart.And we thought you'll never give her up.But we were wrong about you!"Hotaru said"We were wrong about picking you to take care of her as your girlfriend!We beleived in you too much!"she added.

"And because of you,she's dying!And you didn't even know!!Now I can tell who's stupider than Mikan!I admit,Mikan's stupid but kind and ready to forgive everyone!But,I can tell what's stupider.Breaking up for a more beautiful woman or don't know much things.I choose breaking up for a more beautiful girl!Yeah,I agree.She's beautiful,but is she beautiful inside?!You're wasting all your money on her.You're wasting your time on a stupid girl like her.No offense but Mikan is more beautiful than her."Ruka said.

"She loves you you know!And you never changed your act towards her!She hoped and prayed that you would change!And that's her only wish!She didn't care if you act cold towards her and ignore her!Because she accepted you for being who you are!And what did you do to repay her?!Having another girlfriend and hurt her feelings!!We found her body lying on the ground unconcious after she was gone for two whole days!She was so depressed that she didn't eat,sleep and talk to us!Her smile disappeared!You're her life!You're love for her is her life and breaking up with her is like the end of the world and she's no use!She thinks that if you don't love her anymore,there's no use in living!"Hotaru said angrily but her face was still calm.Natsume was silent for a while.His surroundings were spinning.

'_Look at what you did to Mikan!!!!!'_ His consciense said to him angrily.

'_What the-?!who are you?!'_

_'I'm your conscience but enough about that you moron!It's your fault for falling for that stupid annoying little miss annoying cinderella!!Hear that?!You were Mikan's life for all this time and you hurted her!'_

_'You're my coinscience so it's your fault too'_

_'But you're the one who took action!So who's fault is it now?I'm just your conscience so I did nothing.NOW MIKAN'S DYING 'COZ OF YOUR PATHETIC UGLY GIRLFRIEND!!'_

_'Hey don't call her ugly you damn conscience!'_

_'WHAT?!?!YOU'RE STILL DEFENDING HER?!?!YOU'RE AS PATHETIC AS HER!!CAN'T YOU SEE HER NICE ATTITUDE IS PLASTIC!!RUKA WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!YOU'RE STUPIDER THAN HER!!WILL YOU ACCEPT THAT MIKAN WILL BE GONE FOREVER?!'_

_'CAN'T ANSWER THEN.I'LL TAKE IT AS A NO'_

Hotaru's cellphone rang as Natsume's girlfrined helped him up.

"Are you alright,Natsume?"Keyka asked. (Natsume's annoying girlfriend!)

"Yeah..."He dusted his pants.Hotaru opened her cellphone and answered the call.

"Yeah,this is me...why?...what?!?Ok we'll be there in a minute,bye"Hoatru closed her cellphone and cried on Ruka's shirt.

"Hotaru,what's wrong?"Ruka asked worriedly.

"The doctor called me...he said...M-Mikan...she..s-she just...she died!!"Hotaru said,crying her heart out on Ruka's shirt.

"WHAT?!?!When?!"Ruka asked furiously.

"Just now..."she said.

Natsume was shocked to hear the badnews.He was about to talk to Ruka but his conscience spoke...

'_Hear that?!?!She already died!!YOU'RE A STUPID,MORONIC FOOL!!YOU BROKE UP WITH HER AND THAT'S THE CAUSE OF HER DEATH!!WHO'S GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT NOW HUH?!THAT IDIOTIC GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS?!YOU'RE A SICK LOOSER!'_

_'...I'm...sorry...alright!'_

_'DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME,YOU IDIOT!SAY IT TO MIKAN!BUT YOU CAN'T NOW!'COZ SHE'S DEAD...ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!'_

_'ALL YOU CAN DO NOW FOR HER TO LOVE YOU AGAIN IS TO BREAK UP WITH THAT PATHETIC GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS.BUT ONE QUESTION..DO YOU STILL LOVE MIKAN?IF YOU ASK WHAT I FEEL ABOUT HER,I REALLY LOVE HER AND I WILL NEVER REPLACE HER.REMEMBER THAT SENTENCE?YOU SAID THAT TO MIKAN ONE MONTH AGO AND YOU BROKE IT!'_Natsume's concience said

_'That's two questions you idiot.And for the answer...'_

_'Spill it out would you!I'm waiting here!'_

_'I...I...'_

_'C'MON SPILL IT!!IF YOUR ANSWER IS NO THEN ITS BETTER TO DIE THAN LIVE!'_

_'I...I...I still love her!'_

_'At last you said the truth!!'_

_'Whatever!I wanna see Mikan now!!'_

_'Then ask them not me'_

Natsume went to Ruka and Hotaru."Hey...I'm sorry for making the biggest mistake in my life.I'm really sorry.I was blinded by that stupid girl.And you know,you were right...I am an idiot..."

"Natsume..."

"I am an idiot for falling for someone who is beautiful but not beautiful inside.I...I still love Mikan..."

"Don't say sorry to us Hyuuga.Say it to Mikan..."Hotaru said as she wiped her tears aside.

"But,it's too late now...she's dead."he said.Hotaru smirked.

"Do you know what you're talking about,Hyuuga?What do you think Mikan will say if she's still alive?"

_Flashback_

_One night,A raven haired boy was sitting under 'their' Sakura tree.He was looking at the beautiful full moon._

_'Should I tell her or not?Maybe not,it's too late now.She loves someone else now Natsume'he thought to himself.Then he saw a black figure near him."What is it Polka-dots?"he said coldly._

_"Don't call me polka-dots,pervert!I have a name you know,use it!"A high pitched female voice said.He smirked."Whatever"_

_"Why are you here?It's already late at night.You should go to sleep."he said.Mikan sighed"I can't that's why i'm here.How about you,Natsume?"_

_"I can't sleep either and got some fresh air."He said emotionlessly._

_"Oh,so i guess we're the same huh?"_

_"Whatever,Hey polka-dots..."_

_A nerve popped out of Mikan's temple"I told you I have a name"_

_"Whatever.Hey Sakura..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you tell me the answer i need?"_

_'What the-?Am I hearing this right?he wants my advice?well,I don't want to miss this chance'she thought."I think so...so, what is it??"_

_"See...there's this girl I like.She's nice to everyone.Her smile washes my troubles away.And I want to tell her how I feel.But she likes someone already and I think its already too late.Should I tell her or not?"he said._

_'He likes someone?that's new' she thought."You know Natsume,every girl in this academy likes you"_

_"But this girl I'm talking about is diferent.She hates me 'coz I always tease her every single day"_

_"Oh ok,well,if I were you,I'll tell her anyway because its better to hide it for the rest of my life.And...it's never too late Natsume.Remember that."Mikan smiled as Natsume stared at her._

_End of Flashback_

Natsume remebered what Mikan told him four years ago."She'll say it's never too late,right?"

"Yes and that's true because this is Mikan we're talking about and nothing's impossible if you beleive her Hyuuga..."Hotaru said.

"Yeah you're right..."Natsume sighed as he turned around and faced Keyko.

"What is it,Natsume?"she asked sweetly. (I HATE THAT TONE OF HERS!!I BETTER PUT A MASKING TAPE ON HER)

"We're breaking up,got it?And no whinning or i'll burn you"Natsume glared at her.

"But-"

"What did I said earlier,little girl?"

"Not to whine..."

"That's right so better not to whine or you burn"

Keyko gulped and nodded.Natsume turned to Ruka and Hotaru.He was ready to cry.He made a mistake of breaking up with her.And now,she's dead.He'll never talk to her again.His ball of sunshine disappeared.Noone will match Mikan's hapiness and love for him.He loved her back.But it was already too late.They went outside the dormitory and went to the hospital and went in Mikan's room.

**IN MIKAN'S ROOM...**

They entered Mikan's room.Natsume was the first one to approach.He fell on his knees and clutched at Mikan's hand tightly.

"Mikan...I'm so sorry for making a very big mistake.Please forgive me.I know you loved me and I still didn't repay you for loving me even though I still act cold towards you and ignore you.I still love you too"His bangs covered his eyes.Tears fell down his crimson eyes.

"She'll always love you,Natsume...no matter what"Ruka smiled as tears trickled down his face.He looked at Mikan's peaceful face.

**MIKAN'S FUNERAL...**

Mikan's friends cried non stop.The teachers also cried.Even Mr.Ginno did.Natsume,Ruka and Hotaru were in charge of Mikan's funeral.They throwed roses at Mikan's coffin.They will never see her smile.But is that true?There is no such thing as never when you cared,love and looked out at each other's back.Someday,they will see that sunny smile of hers.Sakura petals fell from the trees as they buried her near the Northern Forest.Everyone left after they buried Mikan's coffin.Natsume was left alone,staring at the ground.Then,he faced the beautiful,clear blue sky that Mikan adored so much.

"Someday,we'll meet again...my Mikan..."

**THE END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Serenity:That was really sad...I hope you guys like it.(looks at Natsume)Soo...why did you cry if you want her to die?**

**Natsume:None of your buisness tel-tel...**

**Serenity:I told you not to call me that!!**

**Natsume:Who are you to order me around huh?**

**Serenity:I am the one who controls you in this story...and you're only a character..Bleh!(sticks out her tongue)**

**Mikan:Please review...I guess...**

**Serenity:Where did she come from?I thought she's dead!**


End file.
